The present invention relates to a device for compressing waste materials of all kinds.
Compressing devices or molds of the type under consideration comprise a matrix receiving waste materials, a bottom plate in which an opening for discharging a compressed blank from the matrix is provided, and compressing cylinders which are actuated hydraulically or pneumatically to compress solid waste materials in the matrix.
Waste materials to be processed in the device of the foregoing type may be wood, wooden shavings, wooden chips, pole timber, tree branches; organic wastes, such as grass, leaves, peanut shells, cacao shells, straw, cardboard, paper, books, textile materials, such as fabrics, leather, foil, unburnable waste such as metal chips, foils, bones, etc.
It has been known that in the devices of the type under discussion, the blank stamped from the waste material being processed must be removed from the compressing plane of the mold sleeve. It has been also known that in devices for compressing paper or paper-like materials, a stamped blank is removed from the pressing plane of the mold sleeve through an opening formed in the bottom plate whereby the pressor stamp serves also for pushing and discharging the blank from the pressing sleeve. Such a device has been disclosed in DE-OS No. 1, 59, 420.
It is obvious from the above that, due to the sealing process the cylinders which occupy the free space in the presseing sleeve must perform relatively large strokes for overlapping an idle path. Since the compressing cylinders have large diameters for obtaining large pressing forces this would require high outputs of hydraulic pumps for moving the compressing cylinders due to required cycles of the compressing process.